Chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) based chemicals have found widespread use in industry in a variety of different applications including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents and solvents, among other uses. However, the use of certain ozone-depleting CFCs have been curtailed in favor of more commercially acceptable chemicals. One example is 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (hereinafter “1233zd”), which has two isomers (1233zd(Z) and 1233zd(E)). Because of the different physical properties between the two isomers, pure 1233zd(E), pure 1233zd(Z), or certain mixtures of the two isomers may be suitable for particular applications as refrigerants, propellants, blowing agents, solvents, or for other uses. There is a need for processes that selectively provide one or both of the commercially desirable isomers of 1233zd.